


Iron Man and Stephen Strange in Infinity War, he doesn't hold grudges easily!

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [30]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Iron Man and Stephen Strange in Infinity War, he doesn't hold grudges easily!

### Things have to be REALLY INTENSE AND BAD for Stephen to hold grudges against someone.

  
Let’s consider Tony Stark in Infinity War. Perfect example. 

[Originally posted by benedictmyhero](https://tmblr.co/ZgQkFf2UqxGzg)

Tony:

[Originally posted by cevansdorito](https://tmblr.co/Z2k_Jc2UtlAiQ)

  * Made fun of Stephen work when he came from the portal.
  * Made fun of Stephen when he was talking about serious shit.
  * Insulted Stephen more than once regarding what he is.
  * Disrespected Stephen by stretching against the Cauldron of the Cosmos and didn’t stop even after Stephen hinted him to stop.
  * Treated Stephen like a subordinate until after the spaceship scene.
  * Ordered Stephen around.
  * Didn’t help Stephen or asked if he was okay after the sorcerer was tortured and almost thrown into space.
  * Wasn’t careful enough when rescuing Stephen, who almost got thrown/was thrown in space and just didn’t die because of the strong air escaping to space.
  * Stared and approached in a strong, intimidating way, invading his personal space.
  * Didn’t take seriously what Stephen was saying, making jokes and changing the subject more than once.
  * Said Strange wasn’t his friend, despite Stephen clearly wanting to establish a friendship (the wink, the talk about ice cream, the cooperation).



If we consider EVERYTHING Stephen did in order to protect the Earth (die multiple times, be tortured to death, lose everything he had, give up trying to recover his old life, giving his entire self to his role as the Sanctum Guardian, exhaustive training, sleepless nights, all his nightmares about all that shit, etc.), Doctor Strange’s pride was REALLY REALLY offended and it’s impossible he didn’t feel attacked and hurt with all that attitude Tony pulled.

[Originally posted by starkwest](https://tmblr.co/Z4ndDx2SU_6wf)

  
But even so, all Strange did was to stare and call him a douchebag, returning to explain how serious the situation was. And that was it. Stephen understood how acting that way was a coping mechanism for Tony, even so, Strange listened to him, respected his decisions, winked, worked with him, tried to impress him and did his best to keep Tony and Peter safe. Even when Tony decided to stick with his own, plan, increasing the risks, Strange didn’t abandon him and didn’t try to harm or humiliate Tony in any way. The opposite actually, when the ship crashed, Stephen did his best to protect everyone (remember he could have escaped all the time, if he wanted), he checked if Tony was alright, worried for him.

(( Tony didn’t help Stephen and he looked to the opposite direction as if meaning he didn’t care about him. )))

  


  
After all that, Tony realized Strange was a good guy and that he could count on him. It was then Tony started worrying for Stephen, checking if he was alright, trying to calm him down when he almost panicked after seeing all the multiple possibilities etc.

((After the ship crashes and Stephen protects and helps them, after Stephen listens to Tony and agrees to help, Tony got more respect for the sorcerer and stopped treating him as if he didn’t care, treating him like a teammate.))

  
So nope, Stephen didn’t hold any grudges. One would have to kill/hurt a loved one or hurt him really bad for Stephen to actually hold a grudge, but well, it would be a logical grudge. He’s a cinnamon roll.


End file.
